


Note

by Woflz



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ciel is 14, Ciel works at publix, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Save Me, Worried Ciel, publix is a store if u dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woflz/pseuds/Woflz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel meets Sebastian at Publix, and slips a note in his bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was a little tired out having to deal with peoples crap.

It is my first day of working at Publix. I helped put peoples items into bags and bringing their carts to their car.

So far, the worst part of my day was Grell, the cashier, and peoples laziness. By laziness I mean that I put all their groceries in their car.

Here I am, bagging up items for a middle aged lady.

"Do you want me to take out your cart?" I asked, fake smiling.

"No no, it's fine." She said with a genuine smile before exiting the store.

I sighed, ready to use my arms again. I noticed Grell having an extreme nosebleed, so I looked at what he was looking at.

HOLY HELL HE'S HOT!! I thought. The man was tall with long hair in the front, black wife beater and grey shorts. I blushed a bit.

I quickly packed his things into his bag. I also managed to write my phone number down and slipped it in his bag.

"W-want me to take this out for you?" I asked, cursing myself for stuttering. I saw Grell already passed out.

"Yes, thank you." The man smiled and had the smoothest voice ever. I mentally screamed.

I took his cart to his car, and he helped me unload. He thanked me before getting into his car.

On the way back to the store, I had many thoughts.

What if he thinks I'm weird?

What if he doesn't text?

What if he thinks I'm a horny 12 year old?

•

Later that night, I was simply watching Pewdiepie on my phone when I got a text from a number I didn't recognize.

239*******: Its the man from the store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok before i start, please note that I am horrible at writing XD. If i make any mistakes, please let me know and i'll get right on it.
> 
> And to clear up some confusion, this is the next day and ciel couldnt text back to sebastian because it was late, so he did the next day

I squealed as I saw the text. Grell looked over at me, concerned. He probably thought i was looking at some yaoi fanart. 

"What are you-" He began.

"No no shut your face!!" I shushed, trying to think of what to text back. The poor hot guy probably thought he was forced into this. He shook his head.

"Idiot, you're still working! Get off your phone!" Grell yelled as ugly nasty humans paid for their items. 

'I'll text him later' I thought.

•Π•

The day didn't go smoothly, at all.

I kept stuttering when talking to people, falling, and was blushing a bunch. I think we all know the reason.

Jesus christ on a bicycle, am I from a cheesey romance movie?! Am I the one one girl that is in the movie that is so horrible the plots so predictable?! Probably.

Ugh, whatever. It was time for me to go anyways. I said goodbye to Grell, picked up my belongings and walked out. I usually walk home, which I usually hate, but it's good for me right now, I could use some thinking... OF WHAT TO REPLY WITH!!

I could just say a simple "hey, sorry I couldn't respond earlier." I mean, it's true and a conversation could be started easily. Like, how my day went or how his day went. Though I just met him a few hours ago, I want to know so much about him.

I didn't even realize that I arrived at my house. I guess I was too absorbed in thinking to really even bother if I was going to be hit by a truck.

I pulled out spare keys I had and unlocked the door to my home. I could smell food being made and the TV making noises. 

"Welcome home, Ciel." My mother greeted. "How was your day?"

"Interesting. When's dinner gonna be ready?" I asked.

"In... Maybe 30 minutes."

"Ok." I walked away, greeting my dad on the way to my bedroom. The house was two stories and it was always awkward when two people were using the stairs, because we have to awkwardly slide against each other.

I opened my door to my majestic room. I sighed as I plopped onto my bed, not even bothering to change out of my clothes. I was more concerned about texting the man. 

As I turned my phone on I immediately clocked on the mans number. Since he's is now and forever my senpai I must add him. So I made his contact "Dark Senpai".

Me: Hey, sorry I had work.

I sent it. This was either going to end badly, with him not replying, or smoothly, with him replying.

Dark Senpai: I figured. Anyways, how was ur day?

I smiled a bit, happy he replied. And quickly. I might as well talk to him unless he has to go or I do.

Me: It was alright. People are awful though. How was yours?

I waited for the older man to respond. From the whole 'ur' thing I'm guessing he is one of those typers.

Dark Senpai: Pretty nice. Totally didnt include summoning satan in spanish. Nope.

I laughed. He seemed like a serious guy at first. I guess some people do have humor somewhere.

Me: XD why you no invite me?! But thanks for actually texting me I'm a lonely spirit.

Though I have many people in my phone we usually don't talk a lot. I mean I have a booty short lover, a fangirl that loves me, the idiot I work with and so on.

Dark Senpai: Saaammme. Wyd?

Me: Sitting on a bed.

Dark Senpai: (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Me: Please don't

Dark Senpai: (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)͡° ͜ʖ ͡°(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I started to laugh again. He is the biggest idiot to me. 

"Ciel! Dinner!" My mother yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

Me: Brb, food is waiting.

Dark Senpai: Bring some satans hungry.

I giggled again and left my room, running downstairs to eat the food my mom made. Tacos. Tacos yes.

"Stop eye fucking the food and eat." My dad growled.

"I have a taco fetish." I joked as I bit in the fabulous taco. My mouth. My poor mouth has had so much taco its unbelievable.

••

After eating the sexy tacos I ran back up to my room. I flopped on my bed, checking my texts.

Dark Senpai: My names Sebastian btw.

Dark Senpai: bring me food u hooligan.

I giggled before changing his contact to Sebastian. I will wait for a selfie.

I will always wait for senpai.

Ok, I watch too much Pewds.

Me: I ate all the zesty tacos.

Sebastian: fuck you ciel.

Me: How do you?!

Sebastian: I read ur tag, dumbass.

I realized that name tags actually exist.

Me: Oh yeah.

Sebastian: Sry kid i gotta blast, ttyl.

Me: See ya.

I sighed happily. This man, this fucking man.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably short.. Lenme know what you think!!


End file.
